At present, the ultra-narrow frame is pursued for the mobile phone market. Even being frameless may become the mainstream. Major mobile phone manufacturing companies and screen research, development and manufacturing companies are actively developing in research and development of related technologies. The organic light emitting diode screen can realize the effect of bending to the curved screen at the left frame and the right frame, thereby shortening the width of the left frame and the right frame because of the flexible and bendable properties. However, the 3D glass has a low yield rate and a high cost. Once the mobile phone is dropped, the screen is easily broken, and the left frame and the right frame still possess a width of approximately 1 mm. The frameless effect cannot be achieved.